Tea Party
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: Remy learns why it isn't safe to fall asleep when he's home alone with Megan. Set in the AU of X-Men Childhood's End.


The words bored and Megan were something you didn't want to hear in the same sentence

The words bored and Megan were something you didn't want to hear in the same sentence. A bored Megan was capable of even more damage then a toddler with a flame thrower. Something was bound to get broken, dusted, scared for life or in some cases all of the above. The last time Megan was bored Dr. McCoy was scrubbing glitter out of his fur for a week.

She'd already played all the computer games the firehouse had to offer. Eaten all the snacks that she'd brought with and a few that were stashed in the back of a kitchen cupboard. She'd even tried a few different ideas for wrapping up eggs and then dropping them down the large hole by the fireman's pole. It had been messy and fun, until she'd run out of eggs.

Having exhausted all options she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a stumbling noise downstairs. The others had gone out, something about touring a cereal factory or was it Alcatraz? Either way she hadn't been interested and they had left her home alone. Against Victor's better judgment of course but with all his old friends visiting he was a bit distracted.

Climbing off the unmade bed she went downstairs as quietly as possible in the hopes of surprising whoever had come home early. What she found was an exhausted Remy who had crashed on the couch after spending too much time in huge crowds and was a bit overloaded. Well this was no fun! Standing in front of Remy, arms crossed over her chest, Megan pouted and nudged him with one small foot. Remy only snored loudly and rolled over onto his side.

Annoyed at being ignored, even if he didn't know he was doing it, Megan began to pace in front of the sofa plotting her revenge. A quick glance back in the Cajun's direction and a light bulb clicked on above her head, all she needed now was her supplies. Since her arrival in California Megan had been spending a bit too much time around Tabby and the other girl's quirky personality was starting to rub off some. The pixie had decided to hold a little tea party, only problem was she had to get her guest ready.

When she got back to the sofa, arms full of supplies, Remy was still dead to the world. This was good because it gave Megan plenty of time to figure out what color of foundation would work best with his skin type and if Remy was a summer or an autumn. Compacts, cotton balls, and nail polish littered the floor around her as she worked and surprisingly he didn't move or wake up which was good because it gave time for the lovely shade of hot pink that Megan had put on his nails to dry. Though the coral pink lip gloss might have been a bit much, it looked a tad orange on him.

It was when she was pinning a hat with an overstuffed bird onto his unruly mop of hair that someone slammed open the front door. Loud voices flooded the room and Remy was up in an instant wide eyed and looking incredibly confused. The hat was threatening to fall off as he whipped his head around disoriented and trying to focus. Behind Megan was Pietro and Nori, both of whom were leaning on each other and laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Victor, who was having trouble keeping his laughter in, pointed at a nearby mirror and upon Remy's reaction to his reflection couldn't contain himself any longer. The hat was thrown to the floor as Remy went stomping off to the nearest bathroom cursing in French the entire time.

Megan followed close on his heels, "Remy wait! That took a long time to perfect! Be careful or you'll ruin your nails! I need to make our tea still and I can't do it without your help! I'm not allowed to cook after Mr. Summer's caught me melting army men and play-dough in the microwave!"

Remy growled in frustration while the others lost any reaming composure and Pietro snuck a few photographs. He was pretty sure Remy would look back on this day and laugh. Even if he didn't Pietro certainly would. Meanwhile Victor had decided that Megan was no longer safe to leave home alone. Who knew what other horrors she was capable of? Humanity simply wasn't prepared.


End file.
